x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Essence
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} |airdate =May 13, 2001 |number =8ABX20 |dates =May 2001 |written =Chris Carter |directed =Kim Manners |viewers=12.8 |rating= |bottomimage = |bottomdescription = |next =Existence |prev =Alone |prevarc=Vienen |nextarc=Existence |season =8 }} "'Essence'" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of ''The X-Files. Synopsis Mulder, John Doggett and Skinner investigate lingering questions concerning Scully's pregnancy, reluctantly accepting help from Alex Krycek when Scully begins to be pursued by Billy Miles; now an indestructible Supersoldier following his abduction in "Requiem" and return in "DeadAlive". Summary While preparing for Scully's baby shower, her mother invites Lizzy Gill to help Scully. Lizzy, who is not who she says she is, replaces one of Scully's medications. Billy Miles verifies that the work that Zeus Genetics begin is successful, kills Dr Lev and burns the lab, destroying all evidence, and the "abomination" alien-human hybrid baby. Mulder visits Doggett, informing him of the fire and asks to go along to see the facility. Mulder reveals that Dr Lev's partner is Scully's Obstetrician, so they set off to visit him. They find another storage room of fetuses. They confront the doctor, who denies everything. Back at Scully's home, she takes the replaced pills. Lizzy leaves and is picked up by Mr Haskell (Per Manum). Later, as the doctor is spiriting away fetuses, Billy Miles appears. By the time Mulder and Doggett return, the doctor has been decapitated. They confront Billy Miles as Doggett puts several shots in him, without phasing him, and Billy escapes. They go to Scully's house to regroup. Lizzy talks to Haskell on her cell phone, until Billy Miles shows up and decapitates him. Skinner, Doggett, and Mulder find Mr. Haskell's body, and his cloning lab. They had apparently been monitoring Scully's pregnancy. Scully catches Lizzy tampering with her medications, though Scully's doctors determine the replacements are vitamin supplements. Later, Lizzy tells the agents that Scully's baby is a perfect human child with no human weaknesses. Billy Miles goes after Scully, just as she and Mulder escape. As Billy Miles is about to catch Mulder and Scully, Krycek runs him over and takes them to Doggett and Skinner, just before Billy Miles gets back up. Krycek confesses that the aliens are trying to wipe out the humans ability to survive the invasion. Billy Miles shows up, and the agents sneak Scully out with Reyes, while they lead him to the roof. Mulder pushes him off the roof and into a waiting garbage truck, which then compacts him. Scully and Reyes then pull away, and the scene ends with one of Doggett's agents pointing them to safety, then turns around, revealing to the camera the scales on his spine. References Background Information Cast and Characters *Arlene Pileggi (1st Woman Party-Goer) previously played Arlene in several episodes of The X-Files and Second Agent in the episode "Fight Club". Cast Starring *David Duchovny as Former Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson as Special Agent Dana Scully *Robert Patrick as Special Agent John Doggett Also Starring *Nicholas Lea as Alex Krycek *Annabeth Gish as Special Agent Monica Reyes *Mitch Pileggi as Assistant Director Walter Skinner Guest Starring * Frances Fisher as Lizzy Gill * Jay Acovone as Duffy Haskell * Kirk B.R. Woller as Agent Gene Crane * Sheila Larken as Margaret Scully * Zachary Ansley as Billy Miles * Steven Anderson as Dr. James Parenti * David Purdham as Dr. Lev * Denise Crosby as Dr. Mary Speake Co-Starring * Arlene Pileggi as 1st Woman Party-Goer * Karon Kearney as 2nd Woman Party-Goer External Links * * * =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF episodes Category:TXF Season 8 episodes Category:Mythology episodes